Electronic devices are often configured to be powered by a battery or other type of depletable power source (e.g., rechargeable and non-rechargeable batteries, fuel cells, solar-based cells or batteries, etc.). However, these types of power sources can provide power for limited time before needing recharging (if possible) or replacement. Thus, an individual often needs to be able to use the electronic device for a longer period of time than these power sources are able to provide power to the electronic device.